Somewhere in the Middle
by ganlss
Summary: When future Trunks returns from his first journey into the past, he discovers something unusual with a girl he has never seen before. Who is she? What makes her so unique? And can they ever find what they have is something special, before the Androids finish everyone off? ***want visuals of the characters? check my DeviantArt Page!
1. Chapter 1

**Melody**

The room was dimly lit by the two candles sitting in the center. I stared at the flickering flame as I pondered my next movements. Slowly, I pulled my right hand beside the flame, and let it hover slowly through it. It burned, but not enough to make me retreat.

"Melody, are you ready for dinner?" hearing my mother's voice, I retreated my hand quickly.

"I'm not hungry." I said flatly as I stared into the flame once more.

"Melody, you need to eat, you are worrying Jaime and me." She said scolding me. I shrugged and turned to look at her. Her vivid, emerald green eyes danced in the light of the swaying flame. Her full lips, now scarred, smiled tenderly at me. Her white skin seemed a faded orange from the dimness of the room.

I took the plate she handed, and she sat down across from me. My brother, Jaime, ran to us, smiling. He let himself fall at my side as he reached for a loaf of bread on my plate.

"Jaime! Come have some of my food, don't take your sister's."

I stood slowly, handing him the plate "It's okay, mom, I did tell you I wasn't hungry."

Jaime took the plate, but didn't eat anymore. I could feel his questioning gaze.

"Melody, you need to eat now that we do have food. We don't have meals like this every day." She said with a bit of concern in her voice.

I shook my head at her."No, it's really alright. I'll go get more."

My mother grabbed me before I jumped through the small opening in the wall.

"Melody, don't go. I know what I told you earlier was a lot to handle, but you need to calm down." She whispered strictly to me.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I just need to get some fresh air." I said to her, trying to sound composed.

"Just be careful, sweetie." She touched my shoulder, and went back inside.

I didn't pay much attention to the rubble at my feet, or the smoke in the air. I usually tried to ignore it. It hurt to see how many buildings and cars where turned into rubble, making up what was left of West City. The night was cold, and I rubbed my hands together as I walked mindlessly to the remains of a grocery store across the town.

I usually did this during the day, but I needed to get out of the house. I normally was very observant of everything around me when I was out of the house, but tonight, I let my mind wonder. I breathed in the cold damp air is I looked up at the starry sky. I didn't care anymore. There was no use. They wouldn't stop until we were all dead. I don't know why they would want this, but I knew they smiled at death as they watched the pain consume us, drive us mad with hurt. I knew they would get me someday, but I didn't care, not at this moment.

I walked thoughtlessly into the night.

**Trunks**

The time machine hummed softly. It was dark, and damp, and very cold. I shivered as I opened the glass, letting myself out. It had been a safe journey.

I had defeated Frieza and his father, and I had given Goku the Antidote. Needless to say, my mission had been completed….for now.

I sat down on what remained of an old park bench. I looked up at the sky, and focused my mind on what would come in THIS future. I thought of the androids, and if I could really defeat them. After a few minutes, it hit me. I felt it, it was intense, more intense than any power I had sensed in a long time. I turned around, not knowing what to expect.

"Oh my God." I said breathlessly to myself. I quickly lowered my ki, and ducked behind the old bench. It was a girl; a really pretty girl from what I could make out in the dark. She had long dark hair the hung just below her waist; and the rays of the moon accentuated her figure. I quickly pulled my lavender hair from my face. I hadn't seen many people since the androids attacked, let alone an attractive female. She looked up into the sky as she walked carelessly past the front of the park gate. Her ki was way too strong to be completely human. Maybe she was a Sayian? No, they all died when the planet exploded. She knew I was here. How could she? No human could know that. Maybe she was a descendant from Goku. But Goku only had Gohan, and he died four years ago. Maybe she was related to my father, but my mother would have said something. I don't know, but I was completely sure she wasn't fully human. She couldn't be.

**Melody**

I walked carelessly past the front of the park gate. I looked, but suddenly, I froze. Someone was there, and whoever it was, didn't want me to know they were there. I listened, but it was silent. Freaking out, I ran full speed to the rubble of the grocery, and I didn't stop until I was behind a fallen shelf of canned foods.

**Trunks**

I saw her run into the old super market. I decided this was my chance to escape. I put the time machine in it's capsle, and flew home, with as little use of my ki could take me there.

I entered the living room, where I saw my mother working on what I believe was a car engine.

"Stupid contraption…" she muttered to herself, as I entered the room.

"If you call it stupid, it'll just get mad, and not listen to you at all." I said quietly. My mother turned around quickly, and sprinted to me.

"Trunks! Thank God you are alright!" she said as she embraced me. Her turquoise hair filled my vision.

"I missed you, mom." I hugged her back tightly.

"Did you find Goku?" her deep blue eyes looked at mine.

"Yah. He seems like a true fighter. I'm glad I had the honor of meeting him."

"And you gave him the antidote…." She looked curiously at me.

"Yes, mom; and I also met dad…." I trailed off.

"Well, you can't expect much from him." She said flatly.

"Well, you were right about the arrogant and proud part. He seems really…tense." I tried choosing my words carefully.

"He was. Oh, that man…" She looked off into the distance.

I changed the subject. "I also told Goku about the androids, and I plan on returning to help them fight them."

"Yes, that is perfect Trunks. If we can't change our timeline, we should at least attempt to save theirs."

"Mom, I will defeat Androids 17 and 18. I will, even if it's the last thing I do." I said coldly.

She looked at me with caring eyes.

"You silly goose, I know you will. I'm sure Gohan is with you, protecting you." She smiled and stood up stiffly. She reached for the towel, and wiped her hands. "You have to; I would re-kill you, if you got killed."

I chuckled lightly for a moment, and I remembered how happy I could be.

**Melody**

After my trip, I walked home quietly, a bit more aware of my surroundings than I was earlier. It was foggy, and slightly drizzling. I kept a firm hold on the preserved foods I held. I heard a male chuckle behind me. It was him, the cause of all my problems and fears. It was HIM.


	2. Chapter 2

**Melody**

"Hello there….grocery shopping weren't we?" he greeted me in a calm, seductive voice.

I couldn't reply. I just stood there with my eyes wide, and my mouth gaping open. I dropped my bags, only to curl my hands into fists. He smiled slyly at me, and I could see a girl behind him.

"17, you scared her! Ugh, pathetic humans..." Their cold stares seemed to reach my very core. The boy had shoulder length black, straight hair, and the female had platinum blonde, straight, shoulder length hair as well. They were beautiful, but their eyes were emotionless, just a dull light blue.

"I don't know 18, she seems much more interesting than any other human we've come across. Maybe we could use her…." He eyed me suggestively.

"God 17, you see something and you just got to have it, huh?" She laughed and looked back at me. "What about MY entertainment? It wouldn't be fair if you got to have all the fun." She crossed her arms over her chest and sarcasm hit her face.

"Well, we can share her…." He stated, beginning to walk toward me.

After his first step, he disappeared, and suddenly he was in front of me, reaching his hand toward me, slightly brushing my cheek with his cold lifeless finger.

"S…Stay back." I managed to say. He eyed me questioningly. Then he grabbed my wrists harshly, and pinned them to my sides. He leaned into me, his lips right at my ear. It made me shiver, and I could hear the smile as he answered me.

"Or what?" he said, sniffing my neck.

I was about to explode. His touch made my body tense; I got the sudden need to punch him. My anger boiled, and ironically, I could feel that anger, that energy, just build itself into my right hand. Before I knew it, a blue ray burst into his abdomen, making him stagger backwards. For a moment, my anger had subsided, but it began to build again as I saw him look up, and smile.

"17, she almost hit you." She said as if it were nothing. "Maybe you ought to watch yourself." Her voice was full of sarcasm.

"We should have a little fun 18." He laughed. "She might come to us as entertainment on this lifeless piece of floating mud." He smiled, and turned around to face his sister.

"Or we can kill her now." She suggest, shrugging her shoulders.

"OR, 18, we can have a little fun. We can let her go, so when she gets better control of her power, we'll have something to toss around for a while. This could keep us preoccupied for a couple weeks." He walked toward his sister.

They took off into the sky, discussing their idea of 'fun'. I looked at them go, stunned. It was the first time I had come face to face with either of them, and I was shaking out of my shoes. The fog had let up, but it began to rain. I was completely taken aback, and I let myself fall. I clutched my chest, where my heart was. It was pounding. It was going to leap out of my chest. I gasped for air, only to feel my heart pound harder (if that were possible). I sat down on a piece of what used to be a car, and looked up at the sky. I grabbed my sides, closing my eyes tightly. I brought my knees to my chest. I ached to release emotion, to cry, to be held. But no; I never did. I never cried, nor do I think I ever will. But here I was now, shaking with rage, with fear, with regret. I just sat there, leaning forward and gasping for air. My time would come, and I would welcome it. I wouldn't shed a tear in front of those monsters, I wouldn't show emotion, just as they showed none.

I grabbed the bags as I ran; once again, full speed to what was left of my house.

I crawled into the small opening that led me to the house. My mother was sitting, looking at the candle, when she heard me come in. She turned around, looking relieved.

"Melody, you shouldn't have left like that. Jaime was worried sick about you. He thinks it's his fault you were so angry." She stated. She got up slowly, and reached to hug me tightly. I just stood there, and slowly wrapped my arms around her. It was not something I did easily since those demons began attacking.

"I ran into those things." I said coldly, pulling away from my mother. She let her arms drop immediately.

"What did you do? How could you be here? They would have KILLED you." She asked with her eyes bugging out of her skull.

"They let me go." I said as I began to walk to the remains of my room.

"How did they let you go?" She asked questioningly as she followed me to the room.

"I don't know" I admitted. I sat on my bed, and began to take my worn out shoes off. "But the male grabbed me, and I got mad, and I….I…."

"Melody, I'm sorry for keeping the history of your father from you for so long. I should have told you sooner." She sat beside me, suddenly looking very concerned.

"It's alright mom. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I still can't believe I'm half Sayian. Is that why those crazy things happen when I get mad?" I asked her quizzically.

"Yes honey, but you must never let the power you have consume you, like it did your father. You must remember to be humble and unselfish."

"I know mother. I promise I will." I said, smiling warmly at her. She got off my bed, kissed me lightly on my forehead, and walked silently out the room.

I lay in my bed, not wanting to think what the next day would bring. I wondered to what the energy belonged to, and prayed it wasn't something as terrible as those demons that haunt our life every day. I closed my eyes tight, and before I knew it, I could hear Jaime laughing cheerfully in the other room (it was the next morning).

My room was almost complete rubble. I had a worn mattress laying at the very corner, and two torn blankets with an old jacket as a pillow. Luckily, my shower still worked, and not all my clothes were torn enough so that I could no longer wear them. A broken mirror hung at the front of what used to be my closet, and I still had makeup, only because I was able to salvage it from a local store before the demons blew it up.

I got up swiftly, and went to take a shower.

TWO WEEKS LATER

** Trunks**

"Honey, why don't you go with me to the underground refuge tonight?" asked my mother, as I cleaned my sword carefully.

"Um….no." I said flatly.

"Oh come on, Trunks. You're seventeen. You need to socialize; and you were having a wonderful love life before things got too bad with the androids. Those androids aren't going anywhere; you might as well have fun while you decide how you are going to destroy them." I blushed. My mother sounded like a teenager. She definitely had the mind of one.

"Mom, defeating those androids is the most important thing right now. Besides, I am pretty sure there aren't many girls left my age." I stated, but all the while, thought of the girl I saw that night at the park. I blushed even deeper, and lowered my head more, trying to concentrate more on my work.

"Trunks, I am your mother, and you will…" Her voice trailed off as she saw the deep crimson on my cheeks.

"Oh my God. You met someone haven't you?" she squealed and ran to me, immediately sitting in front of me. I couldn't help but chuckle at her expression.

"No, mom. No." I said curtly as she bobbed up and down in her seat.

"Trunks, if you won't tell me, I will drag you to the underground refuge tonight." She said sternly. I knew she wouldn't forget, but I didn't feel like telling her my encounter with the girl, and how unique she was.

"Fine mom, I'll go with you to the underground refuge thing." I sighed.

"Yay!" she squealed. I couldn't help but chuckle….again. "But do tell me about this girl. I know you, and you liked her."

I gave in finally. "FINE. Ugh! She was a girl a saw a couple weeks ago; the night I got back." I blushed even deeper.

"Did you talk to her? How did she look like? Did she like you? And what the hell was she doing out in the middle of a city under the attack of the androids at night?" her last question was the one that caught my attention the most.

"Honestly, mom, I don't know. I don't even think she saw me, but she had dark, long hair, and she was alone. Now thinking of it, I really do wonder what she was doing out alone in the night…"

"Well, maybe she'll go to the refuge tonight. You never know." She winked at me, and giggled as she walked to the lab. "So you ARE coming with me tonight. Good thing it's settled." She closed the door before I had a chance to reply.

I sighed as I sat back on the couch. Maybe it would be a good idea to go. I did have to let loosen up a bit, and that seemed like the best place to do it, considering how our lives were. I went to the bathroom to take a shower, comb my lavender hair (parting it in the middle, letting loose strands fall in front of my face), put some of my best cologne on, and went to check on a nice outfit. I decided on a black tank top and some grey pants, and my favorite indigo Capsle Corp. Jacket. I also decided I would take my enchanted sword, just in case, so I placed it on my bed. I looked at the window solemnly, and though I hate to admit it, thought about that girl. If I met her, I want to know what she was doing out there all alone, and how she knew I was watching her, but, most importantly, why her ki was so high. I didn't let myself get too excited, but I didn't lose hope that I would meet her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Melody**

It was getting late, and I knew Jaime would come in rushing me at any moment. I decided on putting on some simple makeup tonight, just for a confidence boost. Mother had been asking me about my love life, and I was tempted to look better than usual. I don't usually like giving my hope up, but I felt something different about tonight. I looked at the mirror, and decided to leave my long, wavy, dark brown hair down, hanging over my shoulders and down my back. My bangs were always straight, so I let them fall just above my eyelids. I decided on wearing a tight, white tank top, and some black, baggy, boy's jeans that were amazingly comfortable, and made my butt look good. I smiled slightly as I wrapped a scarf around my neck, making sure it degraded my C-cup, breast size. I grabbed by jean jacket and ipod and headed to the main room where Jaime and my mother waited for me.

**Trunks**

"Hey, Bulma. Good seeing you around Trunks." Mr. Yamech greeted us warmly. I smiled as I scanned the crowd of remaining survivors left in the city. There were only around a hundred. I searched for a ki, the girl's ki; and there it was, only a few meters away from me. I excused myself from my mother and her friends, and walked a few steps.

"Hey, cool sword." said a small boy with big brown eyes and light brown hair. I was surprised at the smile on his face. He seemed….happy. Happier than anyone I had seen in a really long time. I greeted him warmly.

"Hey kid. Do you want to see it?" I said, crouching down to his height. He seemed surprised at my response, and widened his eyes.

"Really? You'd let me see it?" He asked incredulously. I nodded and took the sword out.

"Don't touch the blade though; it'll cut your finger in half." He looked up at me, slightly shaken, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's it for anyway?" he asked.

"It's…." I was cut off by Meagan, a girl who I once went out with about a year ago.

"It's for fighting off those big bad androids. Isn't it Trunks?" She smiled slyly at me. Meagan was well known for being a flirt at school. She went out with half the guys, and the only reason I was one of them, was because she saw me at a restaurant sitting two tables away from her, by coincidence. Of course, I didn't believe her, but I wasn't about to let her ruin my love life at school. She had attacked me with kisses when I was in the middle of chewing my cheeseburger.

Her short blonde hair and large blue eyes had once been interesting to me, but not anymore.

"Yes, actually it is." I said, still looking at the young boy with my sword.

"You can actually fight with them? And not get killed?" asked the boy.

"I can barely get out of those situations in one piece, but yes, I do try." I replied as I smiled at his admiring face looking up at me.

"Trunks, we need to talk about us." Meagan said to me, in an attempt to sound sexy. She grabbed my hand, and I stood up, pulling my hand back.

"There isn't anything to talk about Meagan."I stated coldly.

And then I felt it again, the ki…It was the girl's. I looked behind Meagan, and noticed her.

She was even more beautiful than I thought. She had reddish brown hair, and big green eyes. She was several inches shorter than me, but he definitely had a nice body.

She looked at the boy beside me, and spoke to him in a voice like liquid silk.

"Jaime, mom said not to wander far."

"Aww, but Mells, she's right over there." He pouted. She smiled, showing a row of perfect white teeth.

"Jaime, don't be…"

"Umm, excuse me, we're having a little talk. Do you mind taking him somewhere else?" Meagan opened her big mouth, waving both hands in front of the girl's face. And now I was blushing furiously, wanting to kick Meagan in the shin. I guess she realized I was practically drooling at the mystery girl.

"Meagan, shut up." I whispered harshly, as I caught the girl's attention. Her big green eyes looked into mine, and I could sense her ki rise. I'm pretty sure she could feel mine rise too, because she eyed me, surprised at first, and then with confusion. I blushed even deeper than before, still not taking my eyes off hers. I saw her blush deeply as well, and I liked it; the look of rosy pink in her fair skin.

Meagan cleared her throat. Who knew how long we looked at each other, but it must've been more than I imagined. I blushed again as she finally took her eyes off me and directed her glare to Meagan.

"I didn't know this was a private conversation, but don't worry, my brother and I were just leaving." She said calmly. I couldn't help but stare at her full lips as she replied to Meagan.

"No need. Just leave." Meagan said coldly, crossing her arms over her chest.

The boy passed me my sword back, and followed the girl past me, and Meagan.

"Thanks mister." He said to me before leaving.

I cursed slightly as I realized I was letting my opportunity slip away. I quickly ran back to the boy, "Trunks! Meet me at the park tomorrow night." Meagan called after me. I didn't even bother on paying attention to when or where. I stopped when I realized who their guardian was. I had seen the woman before; in a picture of one of my mother's full faculty and staff pictures. She had once worked at Caplse Corp. and my mother would know. I would ask her when we got home.

I approached slowly, trying my best to keep my attention on the boy. He saw me approach, and ran to me with a big smile on his face.

"I can't believe you've tried fighting those androids!" he exclaimed as we reached each other. He turned around and looked at his mom "Mom, can I talk to him for a little bit? Please?"

The woman eyed me, as well as the girl. I thought quickly, and said to the woman "I can stay here for a bit, if your concern is letting him wander off ma'am."

The woman smiled at me, and then at her daughter. "Sure son, that would be wonderful." She said in a tired voice. I noticed she had scars on her face, especially across the left side of her lips. She looked a bit like the girl, but not very similar to the boy.

I looked back at the boy, who was still looking intently at the sword in my hand. I passed it to him, in its case of course, and began to make conversation.

"So, what's your name kid?"I asked as he reached for the sword.

"My names Jaime, and that's my mom, and that's my sister, Melody." He said smiling brightly.

I looked at his sister, Melody. She had bangs that rested right above her eyes, and she had full lips, and long eyelashes. She looked up at me quickly, and blushed.

As I looked around, I say several guys my age giving her the 'the look'. I wasn't too surprise about this. What surprised me the most is how she was here, with her family, and not talking to any of her admirers?

"Hello, my name is Trunks. I'm the son of Bulma Briefs." I introduced myself to his mother.

"Oh, Briefs from Capsle Corp. aren't you? That was quite the company. Is your mother here?" She smiled at me.

"Yah, my mother is over there, just at the entrance." I pointed to where my mother sat, chatting to Mr. Yamech.

"Oh, wonderful, I am going to greet her. Stay here and take care of Jaime, Melody. Don't wander off too far." She smiled at me before she went in my mother's direction.

"So, Jaime, how old are you?" I asked him.

"I'm twelve. How old are you? You look really young to be fighting those androids." He stated. I could tell Melody was listening intently, but pretending not to.

"I'm seventeen. But someone's got to stand up to those demons." I replied, curling my hands into fists.

"That's so cool Trunks." He looked at me admiringly. "Where did you learn to fight?"

"My master, Gohan, taught me. But the androids killed him…." I looked down.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said. "But how have you been able to stay alive for so long?"

"Only out of luck. I have barely managed to escape with my life on all those occasions. They only plan to let my live, for a game. They just want something to entertain them, but they don't care if you live or not."

"But, then….who will stop them?" came Melody's soft, silky voice. She was moving closer, looking at me directly in the eyes. Rage filled me as I heard the desperation in her words. She looked so…fragile, so timid.

"I will." I said daringly to her. She didn't take her eyes off mine.

"But what if one of those things finally gets to you, Trunks? What if they finally get tired of you, and they just kill you?" asked Jaime. I looked back at him, letting his words sink in for a moment.

"They won't. I won't let it happen. And even if it does, I will fight until the very end. I will NEVER give up. That is what my master Gohan taught me, and his father, Goku, taught him." I said determinately to him. Again, he looked at me with such admiring eyes, I couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry about it kid. They won't get to me. If anything, I will get to them one day." I assured him.

"It would really suck if I died."I laughed along with Melody at his facial expression. He frowned slightly.

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be over soon enough." I replied whole-heartedly.

He got up to hug me tightly. I returned the hug immediately and sneaked a peek at his sister. She smiled shyly at me. I blushed. He released me, just in time to see my mother and their mother approaching.

"Trunks, we should be leaving." She said, and quickly turned to look at Melody. She knew immediately who it was, and smiled.

"Hello, you must be Bella's daughter, and you must be her son." My mother greeted them happily. They greeted her back, and she winked at me.

"I offered your mother some emergency capsules. Would guys like to come to my house to pick it up before it gets too late?" She asked them.

"Bulma….I don't…."Bella, Jaime's mother was cut off by Melody.

"Mother, I can go." She said, looking into her eyes. Her mother nodded one short nod, and she agreed.

"It's settled then. I'll take her home when we're done, just in case." Bella seemed relieved. She was just worried about her daughter's safety.

"Be careful Trunks, you too Melody." He ran to his sister, and hugged her tightly. She smiled slightly, and hugged him back. When they finally separated, she turned around to walk with my mother and me.


End file.
